


Promesas de chocolate

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Camina rápido para regresar a casa cuanto antes después de una semana increíblemente larga en la que apenas ha visto a Even por culpa de sus horarios incompatibles. Pero es viernes por la tarde, su novio tiene el día libre en el trabajo y él no tiene prácticas en el laboratorio y espera poder compensar el tiempo que no han compartido.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Promesas de chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Skam  
> Pairing: Isak/Even  
> Prompt: Perro

Camina rápido para regresar a casa cuanto antes después de una semana increíblemente larga en la que apenas ha visto a  Even por culpa de sus horarios incompatibles. Pero es viernes por la tarde, su novio tiene el día libre en el trabajo y él no tiene prácticas en el laboratorio y espera poder compensar el tiempo que no han compartido.

En cuanto sale de la universidad le manda un mensaje a su novio para decirle que ya está en camino y la respuesta le hace detenerse en seco en mitad de la calle, haciendo que el que camina tras  él choque contra su espalda y le gruña.

Vuelve a leer el mensaje y pestañea, frunciendo el ceño, confundido y sorprendido.

_ Estoy en el parque, pásate y volvemos juntos a casa. _

Reanuda la marcha mientras intenta encontrar un motivo por el que  Even , con el frío que hace en esa tarde de diciembre, está en un parque en lugar de en casa, calentito y cómodo. Se le cruza la idea de que haya tenido una crisis, así que acelera hasta casi correr por las calles nevadas.

Se detiene a tomar aire cuando llega a la entrada del parque que hay cerca de su casa, esperando que  Even no se refiriera a otro, y respira hondo antes de cruzar la puerta. Anda por el camino asfaltado en el que se amontona la nieve sucia, mirando a ambos lados hasta que ve el tupé de su novio.

Frunce el ceño, intentando entender qué hace  Even sentado o acuclillado en mitad de un parque y el fantasma de la crisis le hace ahogarse en su propia angustia, conteniendo la respiración.

Busca con la mirada el camino más corto para llegar a su novio, aunque se plantea cruzar a través del manto blanco que cubre el césped. Hasta que no está a unos cien metros de  Even no es consciente de por qué está prácticamente en el suelo.

A Isak se le escapa la sonrisa cuando ve a  Even acariciar el cuello de un cachorro de  shar pei . Junto a su novio hay un niño, de unos 10 años, también acuclillado. Se acerca a ellos despacio y se le acelera el corazón cuando los ojos azules de su compañero se clavan en él y le dedica la sonrisa más brillante de su repertorio.

–Hola –saluda  Even .

–Hola –responde, notando cómo una sonrisa bobalicona se dibuja en su rostro.

El niño, de pelo castaño claro, mirada vivaz y sonrisa fácil, le mira con sus ojitos muy abiertos y las mejillas coloradas por el frío.

–Carl, él es Isak, mi novio –al niño se le encienden aún más las mejillas cuando asiente–. Baby, él es Carl. Y éste es Olaf – Even señala al pequeño cachorro que juguetea a intentar morder su mano.

Isak acorta la distancia que le separa de  Even y se acuclilla para estar a su altura. Revuelve el pelo de Carl y luego rasca la cabeza de Olaf.

–Encantado de conoceros a los dos.

Even le sonríe de nuevo y se inclina, buscando su beso de bienvenida, y no puede negárselo. Carl arruga el ceño y pone cara de asco.

–¿Por qué los mayores hacéis eso? Es asqueroso.

A  Even se le escapa la carcajada al escuchar al pequeño y le acaricia el pelo, recolocando los mechones que Isak a despeinado.

–Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, lo prometo.

En ese momento una mujer que le suena vagamente se acerca a ellos con paso rápido, sonriendo con amabilidad. Carl se pone en pie y se abraza a la cintura de la mujer cuando la tiene cerca.

–Dime que se han portado bien –dice la mujer, mirando a  Even , que sigue acariciando al cachorro.

–Mejor que bien. No te preocupes, Sofie. ¿Recuerdas a Isak? – Even se pone en pie y se sacude la nieve que se ha depositado en sus pantalones mientras ha estado acuclillado.

–Claro, nos hemos cruzado alguna vez por las escaleras. Encantada, Isak, yo soy Sofie –se pone en pie cuando la mujer le tiende la mano y se la estrecha con  firmeza pero suavidad.

–Igualmente, Sofie.

–Gracias por quedarte con ellos mientras yo hacía ese recado, me has salvado la vida,  Even .

–No te preocupes, ha sido un placer. Si necesitas que me quede con ellos en otro momento...

–Gracias por ofrecerte. Nos vemos. Despídete, Carl.

El niño hace un gesto con la mano y coge la correa de Olaf mientras su madre ya da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

Da un paso al frente para ponerse a la altura de  Even y sonríe cuando siente un brazo deslizarse por sus hombros y estrecharle contra su cuerpo. Isak mete las manos bajo la cazadora de su novio, buscando su calor y nota cómo se estremece cuando el cuero de sus guantes se posa sobre su sudadera.

–Pensaba que estarías en casa. Me has asustado.

Even le separa lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos y sonríe, inclinándose para darle un beso mientras se gira para poder rodearle con el otro brazo y estrecharle contra su pecho.

–Estoy bien. Me he encontrado a Sofie en las escaleras, estaba un poco agobiada porque tenía que ir al banco y no tenía con quién dejar a Carl, así que me he ofrecido a ayudarla mientras te esperaba – Even se encoge de hombros–. Sacar a Olaf ha sido un extra.

–Se te dan genial los niños y los animales –comenta, levantando la cabeza y ofreciéndole los labios a  Even para que los bese.

–Estoy helado –dice Even, frotando la espalda de Isak por encima de la cazadora–. He comprado chocolate... y cardamomo –su novio levanta las cejas un par de veces y luego ríe, con esa risa sincera y pura que tanto le gusta.

–Genial, porque tengo frío y me apetece una tarde tranquila de manta y peli.

–Y sexo – añade Even, riendo al ver su expresión cuando se da cuenta de que hay niños cerca.

Regresan a casa cogidos de la mano, disfrutando de su compañía y la promesa de una tarde abrazados en el sofá mientras ven una serie. Y tal vez algo de sexo.


End file.
